Mint's Retrospect
by Cloti81953
Summary: This is told from Mint's perspective and how she begins to feel towards a boy who rescued her through their journey. :) Enjoy. Please review.


Author's (ONE OF MANY) Notes: I decided to write this as game progresses on. Yeah, the game's OBVIOUSLY Tales of Phantasia (See the category?? It says "Tales of Phantasia! WOW!) This is going to be written from entirely Mint's point of view and how she feels towards Cless. Of course, in terms of the game, I am on my way to Dhaos' castle in the past after the war between Midgard and Dhaos, so don't expect much yet. But, please, feel free to enjoy. :)  
  
PS: It's written in a reflection style. Sorta reminiscing.  
  
TALES OF PHANTASIA - MINT'S RETROSPECT  
  
I was imprisoned at the time. My mother was in another cell, somewhere close to mine. I was scared. I was little. Everything I ever had was my mother. I was around 13 or 14. It was so damp.. so cold... so lonely.. All I could rely on was my mother's comforting words, although forceful they were. I had no idea what was going on, why this had to happen to both of us. I was sad, listening to the dreadful silence this dungeon held. Then, it was not long before I heard a groan. It was a faint moan, a moan of pain. I ignored it, then, hoping to see my mother again. I remained motionless, trying to think of a way of escaping. But what could I do? I was just a little girl, still innocent, still naïve to the feeling of romance. My mother and I used to live in the mountains and we scarcely had any contacts with outside world. But we were happy, just the two of us. Mother would sometimes tell me stories about what she did when she was younger. She taught me few spells of hers.  
  
Then, he came. The man in the black armor. His armor was just pitch black and it somehow gave out a dark aura, filled with bad omen and ill luck. And he imprisoned us two, separately. I stood in the cell quietly, shivering. My eyes were slowly closing and I was afraid. Just then, I heard a sound. I listened quietly and found out that they had taken another prisoner. They seemed to have pushed him into his cell because I heard a faint thud. I stood there, wondering whom it might be. I was somehow relieved than before. Now my mother and I weren't the only ones.  
  
While I was lost in my thoughts, I saw a figure trying to open the door to my cell. It was certainly not one of those soldiers. The figure was a little taller than me and soon, it came to be known that it was a boy, around my age. He had a blonde hair and a bandana around his head. His clothes were dirty from the dirt in the prison cell. He asked me if I was all right and told me that his name was Cless.. I thanked him and told him my name. He nodded and said that he would have to get out of here. Without asking me anything, he grabbed my hand and urged me to come with him. But I stopped him and told him about my mother. He remained silent for a moment and said that he saw no one around that area. I felt devastated. But what could I do? I had to follow him. I was helpless alone. He got to the bar that separated the sewage and the prison and pried it open. He entered and bid me to follow him.  
  
Whenever we met our enemies, he jumped in fearlessly. I knew he was afraid and that's what drove him to the madness of the battle. He cut, fell back, stabbed, and won. I was so grateful to have him. He was risking his life for my sake and for his purpose. We finally escaped from the sewage after a long struggle with the monsters and the stench. It was a beautiful sight, the forest we entered from the sewage. It made me wonder about how things can be so different. We walked into it deeper. We were just about to have a talk in the forest when he protected me from the bees and got stung himself instead and fell to the ground, poisoned. To make the matters worse, I heard footsteps of the chasing soldiers.  
  
I dragged Cless behind a tree and we hid there, waiting for those soldiers to pass by. Cless was unconscious. I studied his face carefully. He was just an innocent boy. His head gently rested on my lap and I smiled down at his face. He was a good looking boy. As I was thinking more and more about him and looking at his attractive face, I began to feel something strange in my heart. It was so pleasant and blissful, something different from the bliss I felt when I was with my dear mother. I caressed his hair back gently and healed his wounds. Both of us stayed in that place quietly, Cless, unconscious, and I, conscious.  
  
I was still absorbed studying his face when I heard a voice. The voice came closer and I began shaking, in fear that it would be one of the soldiers. However, it turned out to be a plain man, dressed like an aristocrat. I was so glad and I jumped out in joy and shouted at him. He looked very surprised. I told him that I had another with me and showed Cless to him. He instantly noticed that Cless was poisoned and healed him. He carried Cless to his house and told me to follow. I was so surprised when we reached his house. I could tell that he was a rich man just from his appearance, but I had no idea that he lived in a huge mansion. It was beautifully built. He carried Cless inside and put him into a bed. There was a maid who greeted us. The rich man introduced himself as Mr. Tornix D. Morrison and gently told me to have a seat. I sat down beside unconscious Cless. He told me to wait a while and left the room. I began to feel awkward around Cless again. The sensation was like something tingling, something soft, so tender... I drew closer to Cless' face and smiled at him. And then, he moved. I was surprised and quickly drew back with a flushed face. He opened his eyes and sat up. I greeted him with a still somewhat flushed face. 


End file.
